Things I Will Never Say
by Minx The Shadow Thief
Summary: Written by my co-author, Britt. So, as of right now I don't have a summery but if you like well written stories, please read! -Insert Summary Here-
1. Chapter 1

**((AN: So, my co-author wrote this solely and I am just posting this. So direct your reviews to Britt. She nor I don't own Ice Age))**

Chapter One: Sabers

"Just because I live with you does not make me a possum, Ellie. I'm a saber." I told my honorary sister, Ellie for the millionth time.

"If you were a saber, you would have gobbled us up for dinner. So you must be a possum!" Ellie tried to convince me. I know what I am. I am a saber.

"Or I'm just a nice saber who doesn't like to kill her friends. I'm not a possum." I replied as I went ahead a little further.

"You'll always be an honorary possum to me, Lilly." Eddie said as he scooted closer to my head. He was riding on my back.

"Thanks Eddie, you're really sweet." I replied. Eddie was always the sweet one. Crash was the one getting into trouble, but he had his moments. I've known Ellie, Crash, and Eddie for ten years now. They were practically my family. When my pack left me to die, Crash and Eddie found me. Crash got Ellie and the three of them took me in as their sister. I protect them from everything I can. I threaten I will eat them sometimes but never do. My bark is worse than my bite. "Hey Eddie?" I asked to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off?" I asked him. "I smell prey and I'm hungry."

"Sure thing." He hopped off.

I darted after the scent. The scent was dead and rotting. Anything that reeked that horrible must not need to be saved. I hastened my pace. And then, I saw him. An ugly, out of shape sloth, who, desperately, needed to learn hygiene. I slowed down and softened my footsteps. Then the unthinkable happened. Crash and Eddie. They had started to shoot pebbles at the sloth's head. Not only that, the sloth was not alone anymore; a male tiger was next him. "Crap." I muttered and ran after the two possums, who knows what that tiger would do to them. The tiger tried to climb the tree and kill them. They jumped out of the tree and headed for me. The sloth chased after them. '_Maybe I will be eating tonight…_' I thought as I started to move to go after the sloth, my blue eyes watching every move it made. I darted for it, but then stopped the tiger was with it. Crash and Eddie were being a nuisance.

"If anybody asks, there were fifty of them and they were rattlesnakes." The male tiger said as soon as Crash and Eddie got up the hill. The two unlikely pair got up. "Big mistake miscreants."

"Miscreants?" They laughed.

The male tiger roared and ran after them, leaving the sloth alone. I darted for the sloth.

When the sloth saw me, he screamed, "Manny…Diego…Diego! Help! Tigress!"

He scrambled around as I chased after him. His tiger friend was in front of us chasing after Crash and Eddie. We all stopped, however at the site in front of us. Two mammoths. Crash and Eddie ran behind Ellie.

"Well, shave me down and call me a mole rat!"

"Would you like me to do that now or after I kill you?" I whispered to him maliciously as I stood behind him. He jumped, I laughed.

He looked at the two again, getting distracted from the fact he was going to become dinner; he looked up at the male mammoth and said, "You found another mammoth."

"Where?" Ellie exclaimed excited looking around and then she thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, I thought mammoths were extinct…What are you looking at me for?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're a mammoth." The male mammoth replied.

"I've been telling her that for years. She won't listen." I said to the male mammoth, giving up on the sloth. "You're so lucky you smell even worse up close or you'd be eaten about now." I murmured to the Sloth as I passed by him. He cringed for a second and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait…Me? Don't be ridiculous. I'm not a mammoth, I'm a possum." Ellie responded.

"Right, good one, I'm a newt. And this is my friend the badger and my other friend the platypus."

"Why do I gotta be the platypus? Make him the platypus." The sloth replied.

"Are they giving you trouble, Sis?" Crash asked, as the two of them got on her tusks.

"Sis?"The three males exclaimed.

"Yes. These are my brothers and my sister. Possum, possum, possum, and possum who thinks she's a saber."

"That's because I am a saber!" I exclaimed.

"You're a possum, Lilly; you have to face it sooner or later." Ellie retorted.

"I'm a tigress. A princess at that!" I argued.

"Lilly, if you were a saber princess, you would be with a pack. I'm sorry you don't like who you are." She replied disappointed. I looked down.

"I don't believe it. Her tree goes all the way to the top branch." The male mammoth said.

"Manny, brink of extinction, is a bad time to be picky." The sloth told him, "Hey, she should come with us!"

"Are you insane? No way!" Manny replied.

"Okay…" The sloth came over to us. "Manny would like me to ask you if you would like to escape the flood with us."

"I'd rather be road kill." Eddie said as the two hopped off Ellie.

"That can be arranged." The tiger snarled. I pinned him to the ground with a growl.

"You touch the possums, you will get hurt." I snarled and said in a hushed tone, "Unlike Ellie, I know what I am. Don't mess with the princess, saber."

Ellie let out a sarcastic laugh, "Funny, let me just have a talk with my siblings." She picked Crash and Eddie. I got off the saber and followed them.

"Ellie, are you crazy? We're not going with them." Crash exclaimed.

"Look, we'll never make it in time if we only travel at night. These guys can protect us out in the open."

"I can do that without their help!" I argued.

"You're a possum sweetie, you're not very scary." Ellie replied and then she turned to them, "My siblings and I would be delighted to come with you."

"If you treat us nicely." Eddie said looking at the saber.

The saber snarled.

"See! That's the opposite of nice."Eddie exclaimed.

"Maybe we should have a little snack before we hit the road." The saber replied.

"Want a piece of us? Let's go!" Crash said. They started to attack the saber and the sloth. The saber tried to bite Crash's head. "The best part is we carry diseases."

The earth started to shake for a second. Another sheet of ice had hit the ground almost a mile away.

"Okay. Thanks to Sid," He looked at the sloth, "we're traveling together. And like it or not, we'll be one big happy family. I'll be the daddy. Ellie will be the mommy. And Diego and Lilly, if she doesn't mind, will be the aunt and uncle who eat the kids who get on my nerves."

Diego snarled at Crash. I snarled at Sid.

"As long as I get a chance at Sid, I don't mind." I replied. That got a sarcastic chuckle out of Diego.

"I don't think you'd want to do that. You don't know where he's been."

"Oh is that why he smells like mold, rot, and death warmed over." I replied. This time he laughed.

"Yeah…"

"Let's move it before the ground falls out from under our feet." Manny said going ahead.

"I thought fat guys are supposed to be jolly…" Ellie said to Crash and Eddie.

"I'm not fat. It's this fur. It makes me look big. It's poofy." Manny shot.

"Oh okay…He's fat." Ellie followed after him with Crash and Eddie. I was left alone with Diego and Sid.

There was silence. I can not stand silence. It makes me jumpy. "Sorry about trying to eat you, Sid. Usually, I'm a scavenger." I apologized. I thought I might as well make acquaintances with the two of them since we're going to be suck together.

"Ah it's okay. The hunger got to you. How long's it been since you ate?"

"A few days..." I replied as we started to walk. He looked at me sadly.

"Would you like some berries?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Thank you though Sid."I replied and then looked at Diego. "Sorry about pinning you to the ground, Diego. When it comes to Eddie, I'm a little protective."

"It's fine. Why only one of the rats and not both?" He asked.

"Whatever Crash gets, he deserves. He's a little much sometimes. He gets better as he warms up to you though. " I answered.

"How did you and Ellie get to be with them?"

"I'm not so sure about Ellie. She was there before I was. But they found me, and sort of adopted me." I replied nonchalantly.

"Why were you away from your pack? You said you're princess. Aren't you important?"Sid asked.

"I was a princess. I got really sick and they left me there to die. I was unconscious when they left me. You become less important when everyone thinks you're dead. Eddie and Crash found me. Crash got Ellie and the three of them took me to live with them. End of story. Not that exciting." I explained as if it were no big deal.

"I'm sorry, Lilly." Sid replied. Diego remained silent. His golden eyes looked like he wanted to say something, but his mouth wouldn't let him. "Is there more to your name than just Lilly?" Sid asked.

"Yes, it's Lillianna, actually. It's a little flowery to suit me, it's too pretty, and so I go by Lilly."

"I think you're pretty." Sid said.

"Yeah, I bet that's what you were thinking as I chased you." I replied sarcastically.

"No, honest, it's not every day you see a saber with dark fur and blue eyes." Sid argued, then looked at Diego, "Diego, when you had a pack were there any female sabers like Lilly?"

"No…" Diego replied looking down.

"So how did you three get together?" I asked them. Sid started to tell the story with a few interjections from Diego, I knew from this moment, this was the beginnings of beautiful friendship for the three of us, or at least between Sid and me.


	2. Chapter 2

((AN: So someone liked it. Britt did a happy dance. Next chapter. She doesn't own Ice Age, just Lilly.))

Chapter Two: Talking is Confusing.

The three of us caught up with Manny. Ellie, Crash, and Eddie were traveling by camouflage. Eddie and Crash could camouflage easily. Ellie stood out.

"Oh we'll never make it at this pace." Manny said to us.

"Now you know what it was like to travel at night. And they expect me to do that." I told him.

Manny shook his head and then called over to Ellie, "Ellie! It's okay! You can loose the camouflage! You're safe!"

"Okay!"She called back.

"Wow, how did you do that? She's never done that for me."I asked Manny. He shrugged.

"Maybe it's because she thinks you're a possum." Diego whispered to me.

I laughed, "You might be right about that."

Sid's POV

I looked between Lilly and Diego talking, a plan was formulating in my head. It was similar to the one for Manny and Ellie. They both need someone, and these females complete them. They're faces are practically screaming 'Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match'. I will take the job! Don't worry my friends, I will complete you two!

Suddenly I felt a thunk. I turned around and saw Crash, Eddie and Ellie playing dead and Manny was just staring at them weirdly. I went over to Manny. "Why don't you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I'm a Mammoth!" He glared at me.

"But you'd do it for treats right?" I asked.

"Is he gone?" Ellie asked.

Manny watched the hawk leave. "You're safe. Get up."

"Wow if you weren't here that hawk would have swooped down and snatched me up for dinner. That's how Cousin Wilton went." She said walking over. I whistle and twirled my finger next to my head signaling that she was crazy. Manny and Lilly glared at me. I backed off.

Lilly's POV

We made our way up the valley again, this time at a bit of a faster pace. But the only difference was instead of on land we were on ice. Manny and Ellie were in front with Crash and Eddie. Sid was right behind them. Diego and I were in the rear.

"Ellie's not really that insane." I said trying to distract both of us from the water. He looked at me.

"A mammoth thinking she's a possum, doesn't really win the sanity award to me."

"She's been with them since she was really little." I replied and then added sarcastically. "And I'm apparently just as bad, since I'm an ashamed possum who really wants to be a princess saber."

He chuckled, "Oh yeah, you're definitely a possum cause a possum could surely pin me to the ground."

"Crash and Eddie did that when they were attacking you and Sid. Those two definitely look like fifty rattlesnakes, give or take forty eight of them and the fact that they're not snakes." I teased him.

"Diego, Lilly, there are whole continents going faster than you! C'mon! We have to catch up with the others." Manny called after us. We cautiously hastened our pace.

I watched Crash and Eddie. They were being reckless on the ice. "I really wish they wouldn't do that. It's always Crash's idea and Eddie goes along for the ride. One day those two are going to kill themselves."

"You want me to stop 'em?" Diego asked with a small grin.

"Go ahead, you get a mouthy response from Crash, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hey knock it off!" He called to Crash and Eddie. Eddie stopped effortlessly at Ellie's leg and caught and swiftly turned around Crash before he did, well, crash. They didn't call him that for nothing.

"Oh cry me a river blubber tooth tiger. Have some fun." Crash retorted.

"Can't you see the ice is thin enough without you two wearing it down?"Diego asked tiredly as we got closer.

"Can you two just walk?" I asked them.

"Yes, Lilly." Eddie agreed and nudged Crash.

"Fine Lilly…"Crash reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you."I replied.

Sid stuck behind with us for a second. "Ah c'mon, you two, the ice is strong enough to hold a ten ton mammoth and a nine ton possum." He told us and then ran to catch us. Diego growled in annoyance.

"Thanks Diego…"I told him. He nodded. We hastened our pace till we were a couple of feet behind them. Manny abruptly stopped. Crash and Eddie ran ahead a bit goofing and pushing each other around on the thin ice.

Suddenly an ugly, green, scaly, water animal came through the ice causing Crash, Eddie, and Sid to be thrown up in the air. "Mammal overboard!" Sid screamed as he cascaded into the water. Ellie had gotten Crash and Eddie. I was going after Sid, but one problem, the ice was broken, Sid was in the water and sabers _**don't **_swim. "Diego! Lilly!" He yelled as he swam towards Diego. He was on a separate block of ice, like me his claws were deeply entrenched in the ice. Sid tried to pull at him, but he remained stoic, staring at the water. Then Sid went with a different tactic, he bit Diego's tail. Diego roared in pain and both of them started to run from the water thing chasing them at the moment. They got on thicker ice and it retreated slowly back to where I was. I would move, but there was no ice around. I was on a little island of ice. The thing quickly charged at me this time he wasn't alone. He had a purple lizardy friend with him. The green one hit the ice and I went flying into the water.

Diego's POV

I looked around to see if everyone was with us. She wasn't there. "Where's Lilly?" I asked with a hint of concern tracing my tone.

"She was with you and Sid. What happened to her?" Manny exclaimed. Then we heard a high pitched scream.

"Lilly!" The two possums cried, running in the direction of the scream. We quickly followed. She was in the water being chased by the two creatures. She tried to get back on to the ice, but slipped and fell back into the water.

"Sid, c'mon. You get her to that block of ice," I said pointing to a block ten feet away, "I'll pull you two out."

"You couldn't do that for me when I was in the water, but when Lilly's in the water you decide to be brave." He grumbled sarcastically.

"Shut up, Sid. It's the right thing to do. Now get your butt in the water." I pushed him in and then ran to the block and waited.

Lilly's POV

I stayed where I was there was nothing I could do. When I tried to get back on the ice, I couldn't I was stuck and they were heading for me. Then something caught my eye. "Sid!" I cried.

Sid was swimming towards me. "Lilly, don't panic. We're going to swim to Diego before you're eaten." He grabbed my paw.

"But I can't swim!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I'm here for." He said pulling me forward. "Just kick and I'll pull you where you need to go."

We 'swam' to Diego as quickly as we could. He pulled me out first and then he pulled out Sid and we all ran for it. The green thing glared at us and retreated. The purple one had already disappeared. Sid fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Want a ride Sid?" I asked him.

He nodded at got on, "Thanks."

"No, thank you, if it weren't for you two I'd be dead by now." I replied. We started walk ahead to catch up with the others. They were all scattered. Manny was by himself, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie were on solid thick ice.

The purple one went after Manny. Manny caught it with his tusks and tossed it away. He made his way over to us.

"What in the animal kingdom was that?" Sid asked as he got off of me.

"I don't know, but from now on, land safe, water not safe." Diego said turning to leave.

"I don't care what you guys want to do, but I think it's best if I stay on land. I really don't want to be back in the water." I followed Diego. Manny and Sid were right behind me as we went on land.

"That was the bravest thing, I've ever seen." Ellie told Manny. Eddie went over to Sid, Diego, and I.

"You okay, Lilly?"He asked.

"Yes Eddie."

"That was brave of you." He told Sid and Diego.

"Thank you." Manny, Diego, and Sid replied.

"Uh…That's not-"

"That's not a compliment. To a possum, bravery's just dumb." She stated.

"Yeah, we're spineless." Eddie added.

"Lily-livered." Crash added.

"Maybe mammoths are going extinct because mammoths are putting themselves in danger too often. Maybe you should run away more." Ellie told him.

"Good point thanks for the advice." Manny replied.

"Happy to help." She replied. "Lilly, c'mon, we'll get your dumb possum butt dry." Ellie said to me.

"I'm a Saber!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Lillianna, do not make me come after you." Ellie called after me.

"Curse my parents for naming me that." I muttered going after Ellie.

Sid's POV

"Do you believe her?" Manny exclaimed.

"Which one? Ellie or Lilly, cause I don't think Lilly's bad. She's kinda nice." I asked confused.

"Not Lilly. Ellie! 'Bravery's just dumb. You should run away more.' She's infuriating. And narrow minded." Manny exclaimed.

"Oo…you like her!" I stated. "Oh don't worry your secret's safe with me."Manny walked ahead ignoring me. "Oh and so are your secrets." I added to Diego.

"What secrets?" Diego asked.

"You can't swim…and you like Lillianna."

"It's Lilly. She told you not to call her that. And that's ridiculous." He replied.

"We're living in a melting world, buddy. Those two things are necessities in life. You're going to have to face your fears sooner or later." I left him standing there. I looked back after a minute or two to see his face. I had got him right where I wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

((AN: I nor Britt own Ice Age.))

Chapter Three: Crazy Ideas

Lilly's POV

Crash and Eddie were at it again and they had dragged Ellie into it. They were running down the hill on logs.

"Are you guys crazy?" I yelled as I ran after them.

"C'mon Lilly, join in, have a little fun!"Eddie called.

"You have fun for me Eddie." I called to him slowing down my pace. "Just be careful!" I called after them. I joined Manny, Diego, and Sid.

"Why aren't you doing that?" Sid asked.

"I don't feel like breaking my neck." I replied, keeping my eyes on the trio.

"No breaks, I'll meet you at the other end." Ellie called to me.

I shook my head. "They're going to kill themselves."

"Somebody's maternal instincts kicked in early." Sid teased.

"One of us had to be the adult. It just ended up being me. I better make sure they don't get hurt." I followed Ellie and the boys.

Sid's POV

I looked between Manny and Diego, both of them watching their girls.

"So you think she's the one for me?" Manny referenced to Ellie.

"Oh yeah, she's tons of fun and you're no fun at all. She completes you." I replied gesticulating. We passed by Crash and Eddie. One of them was on the ground, the other was in the tree.

"Hey Manny, can you pull back the tree and shoot me into the pond?" The one in the tree was probably Crash. Lilly said he was the one with the crazy ideas.

"No." Manny retorted flatly.

"Oh come on…" He begged.

"Manny, how are you ever supposed to impress Ellie with that attitude?" I asked him.

"I don't want to impress her."

Lilly's POV

I laid on the ground watching Ellie come to a stop at the bottom of the hill. "You could hurt yourself doing that. That's kinda dauntless to me." I said as she came towards me.

"It was also 'kinda dauntless' of Diego, when he saved you." She replied in a teasing sisterly way.

"Yeah…He and Sid were really brave."

"Oh… you like him." She said emphasizing each word.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts. "Like? Yeah, I like Diego. He's a nice guy. Do I love him, I don't think so." I replied getting up and starting to walk ahead.

"Yes, you do. He's perfect for you." She followed me.

As we headed back to the others, I saw something I never wanted to see. Crash was flying through the air. I stopped in my tracks watching him with a terrible feeling.

"I Believe I Can Fly!" He sang loudly.

"Crash! Watch out for that tree!" I yelled running after him.

As much as I didn't want to be, I was right. He crashed into the tree.

"Crash!" I screamed. I sprinted to him and caught him before he hit the ground. I set him down gently.

"Crash, Crash, you okay?" Eddie panicked as he rushed towards him.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked me worriedly.

"I don't know…" I couldn't really answer that.

"What happened?" Ellie asked as she came up.

"Manny shot him out of a tree." Eddie cried.

"Did he ask to be shot out of a tree?" I asked Eddie for more clarification. I doubted Manny would shoot him out of a tree of his own free will. Eddie didn't answer.

"Eddie, answer me." I said using the parental tone I normally used with Crash.

"Yes. He asked him to do it. But you know Crash, he wouldn't take no for an answer." Eddie cried.

"What's wrong with you?" Ellie asked Manny.

"He said he could do it."

"And you believed him?" She retorted.

"Don't get mad at him, it was Crash's fault." I defended Manny.

I saw Crash twitch. "Crash, if you're dead, Diego and I are eating you." I told him.

Eddie looked at me, then grabbed Crash and started to shake him. "Whatever you do don't go into the light."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Manny asked sincerely.

"You've done enough." She retorted. I watched Manny as she said that. She utterly crushed him. He walked away.

"Crash, crash, don't leave me." Eddie cried picking him up. I saw Crash's chest move slightly. "Who's going to watch my back and be my wingman of mayhem? Who's going to roll in that dung patch with me?"

"Dung patch?" Crash asked excitedly. He jumped up. "Oh my legs… I can stand!"

"You can stand."Eddie reiterated.

Crash ran in place. "I can run!"

"He can run!" Eddie said picking up and twirling him around. Ellie joined in the excitement with a 'Hallelujah.'. Crash and Eddie ran for it. Manny glared at us.

"What can I say? They're boys. They make my life a little adventure." Ellie said nervously, then she turned to Crash and Eddie. "You guys are so dead!"

I picked up Eddie with my mouth before she could get at him. It was Crash who needed to be punished not Eddie.

"Lilly…" He whined, "I can take it just as well as Crash can…"

"Okay, when you two do something stupid together, I'll punish you too. But this one was all Crash. I'm not going to let you be punished just because Crash deserves to be." I laid down and put Eddie down. "I think Crash is done. He's being lectured now. Be a good boy, Eddie. Don't cause any trouble."

He nodded and ran to Crash.

"I see the mamma tiger's done lecturing her cub." Sid said coming behind me. He sat down, "Diego and Manny are talking. They've decided to exclude me."

"I'm sorry, Sid. You can talk to me if you want."

"Oh that's good. When Eddie left you, you looked so lonely. So I decided I wanted to come over to you and talk." He leaned against the tree.

"What would you like to take about?" I asked him.

"What do you and Diego talk about?" He asked.

"Different things…" I retorted nonchalantly as I put my head down.

"Okay, let's go." Manny said getting us to move ahead. I stretched and stood up. I helped Sid up, but he shook his head.

"You go on ahead. Talk to other mammals beside me, Diego, and Eddie." He waved me off.

I rolled my eyes and went to join Manny. "Sorry about getting blamed for Crash. He's a handful."

He nodded. "So are you like the parent or the elder sister of the possums?"

"I'm not a possum, Manny. I know I'm a saber. I take care of Eddie as if he were my own. Crash is like my nuisance brother and I treat him like that. It's different from Eddie, but I still care. Ellie's my best friend. I'd do anything for her, but she can protect herself, she just doesn't get it." I explained.

He nodded, "She won't believe you."

"She thinks I'm a possum." I shook my head.

He laughed, "I've noticed."

"You're not so bad." I told him.

"Which one told you that?"

"Sid talks a lot about you and Diego. Diego talks too. More about Sid though. He calls him your guys' idiot."

"He is our idiot." He agreed.

Sid's POV:

"You think she's the one?" Diego asked as he watched Lilly and Manny talking.

"Oh yeah, she's sweet and charismatic and you're not at all. She completes you, Diego." I answered.

"Thanks Sid. Next time someone wants to eat you, I won't stop them." He took it as an insult.

"Oh c'mon Diego, you must admit you like her a little."

"Like? Yeah, I like Lilly. She's…sweet…But do I love her? I don't think so. Quit the matchmaking, Sid. You're not very good at it." Diego went ahead.

Oh what did he know? Both of my plans were in full swing and they were looking good and working well enough. Soon everyone's going to be asking 'Can you feel the love tonight'.


	4. Chapter 4

((AN: Do not own))

Chapter Four: Hidden Truths

Lilly's POV:

Manny after an hour or so Manny had joined Ellie and I was walking with Diego. Sid was trying to keep an eye on Crash and Eddie as they made their way ahead of us running under the logs and over the rocks. We all had our ways of getting around the logs other than that though. Diego and I leaped over and on to the logs. Manny threw them out of his way. And Ellie…Well, Ellie was trying to go under the logs.

"So…What were you and Manny talking about?" Diego inquired.

"Nothing much…Just getting to know each other, why, jealous?" I asked watching his face. It was priceless. "I'm kidding, Diego." I laughed.

"Very funny, Lilly." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't get your fur in a bunch. I was only messing with you." I smiled at him. He shot me a small smile. We caught up to Manny and Sid. Manny was holding a log with his trunk.

"She's not half bad." Diego told Manny. Manny turned his head and accidentally hit Sid, knocking him to the ground. Diego and I had ducked in time. Diego sat up. I stayed down next to Sid.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded. I helped him up.

"Crazy," Diego started. I shot him a look.

"Confused," He quickly changed his word. "But sweet. So,"

Manny turned his head, hitting Sid again in the head. Diego and I dodged it in time. I crouched down next to Sid, "You're going to get a concussion by this rate." I helped him up.

"So what's pulling you back?" He asked Manny. Finally I got what, well, who they were talking about: Ellie.

Manny dropped the log. "My family." He picked up another log. Sid was inside of it.

"It can happen again, you know." Sid told him.

"No, Sid, I can't." Manny told him.

"If you let this go, then you're letting your whole species go and that's just selfish." Sid exclaimed. Manny threw the log.

"You didn't have to throw him, Manny." I ran after Sid. I caught him in my mouth and brought him back.

When I got back, I spit him out with a vile taste remaining in my mouth. "Remind me never to put you in my mouth. You taste worse than Crash."

"I told you not to put him in your mouth." Diego laughed.

"Oh shush you." I said in mock anger and turned my attention to Manny. "I get what you mean Manny."

"How could you get it, Lilly? You wouldn't after what really happened, your highness. There are cave paintings about you, Lillianna. After what you did, how would you? Sick? That's as much truth-"

His words hurt more and grew louder in my mind as he said them. They brought back memories, I never want to reminisce. "Stop it! Stop it! Shut up!" I cried in hurt and frustration. "I didn't do it! It was an accident! It wasn't my fault!" My sister Dakota's last words echoed in my mind: _'Run, run, far away, Lilly and never return…' _ I did exactly what they told me to do. I ran away from Manny; away from Sid; away from Ellie, Crash, and Eddie; and away from Diego. It was the only thing I was ever truly good at. Running. I collapsed in a meadow far enough away that away that no one could find me.

Diego's POV

"Why did you do that?" I asked him furiously. "She hasn't done anything to you or anything!"

"How do you know that?" He countered.

"Because I can just tell." I growled. "She didn't do anything."

"You knew her and you didn't tell us?" Sid questioned Manny. He was hurt.

"I didn't know her personally. I knew of her. The legends call her Lillianna Lullaby."

"Wait! I know that name. Lillianna Lullaby was the saber who killed her family and was banished." Sid told us his epiphany.

"That's one way of putting it." I replied.

"Either you get the right one or she's not going to be traveling with us anymore, Diego." Manny retorted.

"That isn't fair and you know it, Manny!" Sid defended. "I like Lilly and I don't care what she did."

"She hasn't done anything, Sid."

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Manny questioned me.

"She's not a liar, you can tell it in her tone and it was in her eyes. Leave her alone, Manny or I will force you." I sprinted off to find her.

Sid's POV:

I looked at Manny. He was looking at the ground. "You didn't really mean that, did you, Manny?" I asked him sadly. On the inside the was the smallest hint of happiness because it drove Diego closer to Lilly, but not exactly the way I wanted it to be though.

"No…I didn't mean to go off on her, but you guys need to know the truth about her." He replied.

"You like her, don't you, Manny? She's good for Diego, right?" I asked.

"She's nice, but there's something off about her." He walked away.

Lilly's POV:

"Why did you lie about what happened to you?"

I looked up. It was Diego.

"I didn't lie; I answered the question you guys asked honestly. You asked how I got to live with Ellie, Crash, and Eddie. You never asked how I got to be abandoned, just how they found me." I answered.

"So, what happened?"

I sighed and looked up at the shimmering, starry, sky. "Stampede…My sister left me alone, she and her mate were supposed to be watching me, they left. A stampede came I didn't know what to do…I ran. I saw a small tree; I climbed up and hung on. My father saw me and came after me. He threw me up on the rocks so I was out of the way. After the stampede cleared, I went to see what happened to him, he was dead. My sister found me and she told me to run away and never return. So I ran. It was an accident. Sometime later, I found the cave paintings. Actually, I met the monkey and the human who were painting them. The human belonged to a special clan that allowed them to understand animals. The painting's called Lillianna's Lullaby, they considered calling it Lillianna's Lament, that would have been a better name. It's supposed to explain the truth about my story. It gets misconstrued because my sister and I look almost identical. My sister wanted my title. I was the chosen one; she's older and hated it. So she took the title. As a cover, they let search parties to look for me, my sister, Dakota and her mate, Desoto, found me unconscious and told everyone I was dead. Then awhile later Eddie and Crash found me. And you know the rest…" Eddie was the only other person who knew this. I don't know what compelled me to tell Diego, but it felt right.

"That makes more sense…Don't worry, it won't happen again."

I looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"Because I won't let it."

Sid's POV:

I went to see what was going on with Diego and Lilly. I stopped in my tracks, when I saw Eddie. I knew it was Eddie; there was a connection between them that was very different from the relationship between the others. "Eddie?" I asked to make sure. He looked at me and then looked back at Diego and Lilly.

"I can see what's happening." Eddie said flatly and upset.

"What?" I asked confused.

"And they don't have a clue at all."Eddie continued.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"They'll fall madly in love and our group goes down to three and your trio's down to two." Eddie continued.

"Oh…"

I had finally gotten it.

"They'll get distracted by the sweet caress of twilight and all the magic in the air. Then a romantic atmosphere will blind them. I can see it though. I know disasters in the air!"

Lilly's POV:

We talked for a while and then decided to walk around. We ended up near a river bend. I looked at the water and then looked at Diego. He was staring off with a dazed look on his face. I splashed him. "Hey!" He exclaimed. I laughed and ran ahead before he could return the favor.

Sid's POV:

I watched them and Eddie with mixed emotions. My plan was working well for them, but I forgot to figure in everything else in.

"And if she falls in love tonight, it can be assumed." Eddie said sadly tears streaming from his eyes.

"His carefree days with me are history…" I said sadly.

"In short they're doomed."

We looked behind us to the voice that was not ours. Crash had joined us. The brothers hugged and Eddie started to cry. I picked them up and slowly brought them back to where we were resting for the night.

"Now, Eddie do you want Ellie to see you like this? Or Lilly? When she comes back do you want her to see you all sad like this? It would hurt her." I tried to get him to stop crying.

"Lilly…"Eddie sobbed. I set him down.

"What happened to him?"

Lilly and Diego had comeback earlier than most of us had expected. Lilly was looking at Eddie and Diego was staring at Lilly.

"I wanted to try flying again and I hit another tree. I'm sorry I scared you, Eddie." Crash lied and held his brother tighter. Lilly whispered something to Diego and then picked up the two possums and left us alone.

"So…how'd it go?" I asked.

"Fine…"

"That's it? Your guys' rendezvous was just fine?" I asked in a teasing manner.

He glared, "Nothing happened, Sid. Leave your matchmaking for Manny and Ellie."

"But you wanted something to happen." I smiled.

"Shut up, Sid."

Lilly's POV:

"Crash, can you go check on Ellie? I need to speak with Eddie, unless you need to be consoled too." I said to Crash, putting him down on a rock.

"I'm fine; whatever you decide is fine with me as long as you stay with us." He replied and left.

"So what's this really all about, Eddie?" I asked him. I knew Crash well, not as well as Eddie, but if I knew one thing for sure about Crash, he didn't do the same moronic thing twice. He learns his lesson after the first one and then thinks of some new dangerous way to have fun.

"I don't want to lose you." Eddie cried.

"What? Lose me? What are you are you talking about?"

"Diego and you are so close, you're not gonna want to be with us anymore once you've mated him." Eddie cried.

"Mated?" I repeated shocked. "We're just friends, Eddie. And you can't lose me, you can bet your life on that."

"Yes, I can, you can't be with us forever." Eddie cried.

"Eddie, come stop your crying. It'll be alright. Everything always works out in the end, you see. I am here to protect you and Crash. I will always be here. So, don't you cry…" I told him. He looked up at me. I placed him on the rock.

"Lilly, you're like my mom. You treated us like your cubs (look up later), when our mom died. But being with others is starting to pull us apart."

"Our bond can't be broken, Eddie, because you are a son to me, and as I get to know Crash better, he becomes like one too. Even when I'm not with you, you're in my heart, now and forevermore. No matter what anyone says or where life takes us. You'll be there always." I told them. He stopped crying.

We sat there in silence for awhile.

"Why can't they understand why we're like this?" Eddie asked abruptly about our group.

Most didn't quite understand our little herd. A saber, a mammoth, and two possums didn't make a lot of sense. Especially since we act like family. The only ones like us are Sid, Diego, and Manny.

"They just don't trust what they can't explain. It's always been like that Eddie. Hakuna Matata. Don't worry about it." I replied.

"That monkey taught you some weird lingo, Lilly." He laughed.

"Yes, but it makes you get out of your sad mood. Let's see…What other phases did he teach me…" I thought for a moment and then said in a sing song voice, "Asante sana Squash banana, Wewe nugu mimi hapana."

He laughed with a wide smile on his face, "What does that mean?"

"Thank you very much, Squash banana, you're a baboon and I'm not." I replied laughed. He laughed harder.

"We should go back." I told him seriously.

"Okay…" He hopped onto my back. "Let's go." We went back to the others. I let Eddie off, when I saw Crash and then, I came up behind Sid and sat next to Diego.

"Hi Sid!" I greeted him a little too loud. He jumped almost a mile high.

When he landed on the ground, he turned to face me, "Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, ugh!"

"Sorry Sid." I laughed. Diego laughed at Sid.

"You gotta admit it was kind of funny, Sid." Diego said to him.

"What next are you two going to have me do since I'm so funny? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

"That could be entertaining." I said to Diego. He laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

((AN: Do not own))

Chapter Five: Leaps

"Boy, Manny took a big leap with Ellie today." Sid tried to make conversation as he attempted to start a fire. Diego and I laid down in front of him.

"He sure did." Diego agreed.

"Huh?" I was completely lost. What in the name of the animal afterlife did they mean by that?

"Sid's trying to get them together." Diego explained.

"He stood on the shore of uncertainty and dove right in. Splash. Kind of brave, huh? The way he faced his fears…" Sid continued to Diego.

Diego sat up. "I wouldn't know. Sabers don't feel fear."

"I feel fear just fine…Does that not make me a Saber?"

"No, it just makes you female." He replied.

"That isn't very nice Diego…You shouldn't say things like that to pretty sabers…"Sid defended me and then continued, "C'mon, all animals feel fear. It's what separates us from…say rocks. Rocks have no fear or love," He tossed it into the shallow puddle, "and they sink."

"What are you getting at Sid?" Diego asked him dryly.

"It may surprise you to know, that I too have experience fear."Sid told him.

"No…you?" Diego replied sarcastically.

"I would have never pegged you for the type that would know fear, Sid." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. Yes, as impossible as it seems, sloths have natural enemies who would like to harm or otherwise 'kill' us." Sid continued.

"I wonder why." Diego replied sarcastically dry.

"Yeah, that's a real claw bitter there."

"Oh, jealousy, mostly, but my point is fear is natural." Sid told Diego.

Diego stood up and walked over to Sid, to the point that they were centimeters away, and replied, "It's for prey."

"Lilly! It's time for us to go to bed, you're late." Crash and Eddie said running up to me.

"Oh, I get to sleep? Okay that's fine with me. I'll take a little cat nap now." I teased them. The boys and I had a little bed time ritual. I've done it every night since their mother died. Now it's engraved in their minds as a routine. I don't mind at this point, it gives me practice for when I get mated and have cubs.

"No, no, Lilly, not you! Us!" They whined.

"You do this every night, Lilly. You should know our routine by now." Crash said.

"She does it because she loves us, Crash. She doesn't do it for routine." Eddie told him.

"Eddie's right, Crash. Let's go you two; we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I picked them both up by the fur and walked over to a soft patch of fresh, dry grass and set them down. "Only one tonight. I gotta sleep too. So choose wisely."

"Two please!" They begged and gave me the pout. I rolled my eyes and gave in with a nod.

"Fine. No more than two. Each of you only picks one, not two each." I told them.

They nodded and thought for a moment.

"Crash, you go first. Eddie went first last time."

"The mother one you sang the other night." Crash said.

I had made that one up when I was younger. My mother had died before I knew her. I nodded my head and started to sing. This was the reason, for me, why I was stuck with the name: Lillianna Lullaby.

"Your mother and mine  
Your mother and mine

The helping hand that guides you along  
Whether you're right, whether you're wrong

Your mother and mine  
Your mother and mine

What makes mothers all that they are  
Might as well ask, "What makes a star?"  
Ask your heart to tell you her worth  
Your heart will say, "Heaven on earth"  
Another word for divine  
Your mother and mine"

I finished the song and kissed Crash's petite little head. That song was a good song to get him to sleep.

"Alright Eddie, what song would you like?" I asked him.

"Baby mine…"He replied.

This song was actually made up for him. The other songs wouldn't get him to sleep, so I made up one just for him.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you

From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine…"

Eddie was fast asleep. I kissed his head. Like always, I sang one last song, for both of them of my choice. I laid down in front of the boys and started the song.

"You and me together we'll be  
Forever you'll see  
We two can be good company  
You and me

Yes, together we two  
Together, that's you  
Forever with me

We'll always be good company  
You and me  
Yes, together we'll be

You and me  
Together we'll be  
Forever, you'll see

We'll always be good company  
You and me  
Just wait and see…"

I rested my head on my paws and slowly went to sleep.

Sid's POV:

"And you said Sabers didn't feel fear." I said as I watched the look on Diego's face as stared at, a now sleeping, Lilly.

"What are you talking about, Sid?"

"Not only are you afraid of swimming, but you're afraid of Lilly." I replied.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not afraid of her."

"Oh, you just don't want to fall in love with a certain beautiful female saber, how selfish. Now we need to take care of your fears one at a time. Swimming first…You're letting the water make you its prey." I climbed up into a tree. "Just jump in and trust your instincts." I jumped off the tree and dove into a bush and started to swim. "You know most animals can swim as babies." I dove down and the swiftly climbed into a tree. "And for tigers it's climbing on their bellies to stalk helpless prey." I dove into the bushes again and onto a vine. "But fashionable. Now, claw, kick," I showed him how to do it in the air. "Claw, kick. I'm stalking the prey. Claw, kick. Now I look back over my shoulder to see if I'm being followed. And I'm breathing. And I'm stalking and I'm stalking…An- AH!" Diego had cut the vine with his claw.

"And I'm falling…"I said lightly. He came closer.

"Correction. You're sinking. Sinking like a rock." He retorted. He walked back over to where we were standing.

I slowly got up; I was not going to give up. "What about Lilly then?"

"What about her?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. She's nice. She apparently cares a lot. She takes care of those three, without caring for herself and she's starting to do that for you. I think someone should do the same for her."

"Why don't you, Diego?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "Does she get to stay Diego? Is she okay?" I asked him a little worried.

"There's nothing wrong with her. The stories aren't true, Sid. She's staying as long as I have a fair say in it."

"What's her story?" I asked him.

He sighed, "It's not my story to tell, Sid. I can tell you it was one that shouldn't have happened, especially not to her." He went over to the fire place. I joined him.

Manny slowly walked up to us.

"So…how'd it go?" Diego asked him.

"Not bad…" Manny replied. I don't exactly think Manny was telling the truth. There are two reasons to this. Well one actually: Ellie. She stormed past us obviously furious and put out the fire. She had Crash and Eddie on her back. They looked as pleased as she was.

"Okay, let's go. We traveled with you all day, now you're coming with us at night." She said sternly. She looked around and noticed Lilly wasn't with them. She stopped. "Lillianna, get your lazy butt up! You can sleep later."

"We can't see at night." Manny replied.

"Then enjoy the flood." She retorted.

"I can't even look at him." I believe it was Eddie that said that.

"Pervert!" That one was definitely Crash.

Lilly's POV:

I slowly and reluctantly got up. I walked half asleep; right into a tree…to my knowledge trees aren't usually furry. I looked up to see Manny looking down at me. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to wake up. What happened to her?" I replied.

"Why do you think something happened?" Manny questioned awkwardly.

"She calls me Lillianna when she's in a mood. Usually because of something I did…I haven't done anything… today…"

"Done anything?" They questioned. Each with different expressions, Manny was the untrusting, Diego saw it more humorous, and Sid, complete curiosity.

"At first it was trying to eat possums. Then it was saying I was a saber. It's always different. So, what happened?"

"Nothing…I don't think it was that bad." Manny stuttered uncomfortably.

"Okay…" I left the boys to see what was with Ellie.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"You wouldn't get it, Lilly." She replied and went ahead. Eddie jumped off of her and went onto my back.

"Hello Sunshine." Eddie greeted. "How was your nap?"

"Short. And yours?" I replied.

"Pleasant, but very short..." He answered.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Manny and Ellie were talking together. He finally got through to her that she's a mammoth. And then pulled the save the species line." Eddie summed it up. I loved when he did that. Long versions are way too long. Ellie always told the longer versions of stories.

"Eddie, they're the last two of their kind…But it's a little too early for that…Why wouldn't I understand? I've been in the same circumstances she has. I was different. None of the possums liked me except for you two. The others liked her though."

"That's because you were a saber and you knew it. Not to mention, you got Cousin Wilton after the hawk accidently dropped him, fought with the hawk for him and then ate both of them." Eddie stated.

"I eat meat, Eddie. Sorry, I tried to be an herbivore."

"Yeah, that didn't work out too well." He grimaced.

I looked ahead and saw Crash looking back at us. "I think Crash wants you to join him."

He looked at Crash for a second and then went to join him.

"You're really good with him…" A familiar voice complimented. I looked over my shoulder. Diego was walking up to me.

"Thanks. I try."

"It shows." Diego replied as we went into the haze of dense fog.

"OW!" Sid yelled behind us. Eddie scurried up to him.

"Be careful there's a stump." He warned him and then scurried away.

"Not anymore…" Sid replied. Manny tried to talk to Ellie, but she wouldn't let him. Crash and Eddie went ahead, but fell through something.

"Crash! Eddie!" I ran ahead of Diego to get to them and slid of the side. I dug my claws into the rock. I looked down Crash and Eddie were below me. I looked back up remembering something. I _**hate**_ heights. Ellie tried to get closer to me, but the rock moved. Diego was on the other side in the same position I was in and Sid was holding on to his legs.

"Stop moving!" Diego yelled at them. The rock under us broke. Sid and I both fell. Sid fell to the ledge of the rock right below them and I fell on the rock where Crash and Eddie were. I picked them both up with my mouth and moved them off the ledge and closer in. The rock at the top where Manny and Ellie were was breaking on Ellie's side. "Manny, Ellie, lock trunks!" Diego yelled to them. "Now!" They locked trunks. "Lilly, drop Crash and Eddie; Crash, Eddie, grab that ledge. Lilly, you hold on to them." Diego commanded.

We looked at the ledge and then down. "I don't think so!" I yelled at him. The boys laughed sarcastically.

"Funny. Now what's your real plan?" Eddie replied. Crash started praying for his life.

"Just do it!" Diego yelled.

They hugged my leg.

"Bye Eddie. Bye Lilly." Crash cried.

"Bye Lilly. Bye Crash" Eddie cried.

"Bye Crash. Bye Eddie."

"Bye Ellie." We all said. As we came to the ledge, Crash jumped and held on to the ledge, Eddie on to him, and I held on to Eddie.

"I'm sorry if what I said before offended you..." Manny apologized, "to both of you."

"It's fine." I yelled up to him.

"What do you mean 'if' it offended me?" Ellie yelled at him. "What did you say to Lilly?"

"He questioned my….unique…background before you guys found me. It's fine. No big deal."

"That it offended her!" Crash yelled to him, falling off the ledge as the rocks started to rotate.

"That it offended you. You're just overreacting that's all." He replied.

"What?" Ellie pulled back roughly. I fell off the ledge and hung on for dear life on the edge. Eddie was hanging on to my tail and Crash's.

"Take it back!" Eddie yelled.

"Manny, please take it back!" I yelled at him, looking down. "This is high. Very, very high…"

"Stop looking down, Lilly. You'll give yourself a panic attack." Eddie yelled at me concerned.

"I'm already panicking, Eddie. This is worse than being in the water. I'd rather take that right now!" I was way beyond panicking. I was scared senseless. I could do anything, but heights. Some kinda saber I turned out to be.

"Hey, there are other lives at stake here!" Crash yelled to Manny.

"Wait a minute, he's got a point." Sid said.

"He's got nothing!" I yelled.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Sid replied.

"It was insensitive!" Crash yelled at him.

"Apologize." Diego yelled at Manny.

"Why me? She overreacted!" Manny yelled.

"Just apologize!" Diego and I yelled.

"No!"

"Just do it!" We yelled at him.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Ellie apologized.

"What?" We all yelled confused.

"He's right. I overreacted." Ellie said.

"You mean, you-"

"Not another word or I'll come down there and push you over myself." Diego yelled at him. Sid scotched over to another rock and ended up falling on his head onto the rock. The rock tower we were on started to collapse. We all started to scream. The side I was on was getting higher and higher. "Manny, Ellie run!" Diego yelled to them.

"Crash, Eddie, climb up my back and on the rock." I yelled to them. They did so. I picked them up by the fur and I ran to where Sid was at. Manny and Ellie followed me and Diego was right behind them. The rocks were tumbling and he jumped. Manny and Ellie caught him with their trunks.

"Guess we finally did something right together…" Ellie said to Manny.

"Hey…Don't mind me…Just hanging off a cliff here." Diego got their attention. They pulled him up. We all walked to a place to rest. Manny and Ellie walked together. Crash and Eddie were with Sid. I was with Diego.

"You were really brave." I told him still impressed with the jump.

He was grinning. "Yeah? You were brave too."

"Oh, yeah, having a panic attack is really brave." I replied sarcastically.

"You have a rational fear of heights and pushed that aside to take care of Crash and Eddie."

I shook my head, "That isn't brave; I'm always taking care of them."

"Them and everyone else, haven't you ever wanted someone to take care of you for a change?"

"No, I don't need anyone taking care of me. I'm just fine, doing things on my own."

"Oh, yeah, if you were doing just fine on you own, Sid and I wouldn't have to be saving you." Diego argued.

"That only happened once." I glared at him as we came to the spot. Sid already had a fire started.

"How are you two?" He asked.

"I feel like I just found out my favorite love song was about a piece of meat." I replied dryly. I went over to Crash and Eddie. "Okay, Boys, now it's time to sleep." I told them. "One song and one song only."

"Aw c'mon Lilly." They begged.

"Nope, but I'll make it up." I replied. They nodded.

Sid's POV:

I pulled a piece of bark over next to Diego. "Remember the good old days?"

"Which good old days?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, yesterday, last week, when the trees went up and down and the ground stayed underneath our feet."

"Yup; possums were possums, and mammoths were mammoths." He replied.

"And you weren't staring at a pretty saber female up and down with a dazed look." I teased. I knew the look he gave her when he thought no one was looking.

"…we should get some sleep." He changed the subject.

"Yeah tomorrows the day the Vultures said we all were going to die."

Diego's POV

Sid went straight to sleep. I laid my head down and tried to go to sleep too.

Lilly's POV:

They boys let me think about the song for a minute. "Okay. I have it." I told them.

"Took you long enough." Crash said. Eddie elbowed him. "Sorry."

"Twinkle, twinkle

Stars up in the sky

Time to sing a lullaby

Say goodnight to the stars and the moon

Twinkle, twinkle

Hush-a-lullaby…" I sang them the simple little lullaby. I liked the sound of it.

"Hey, you should get some sleep." Ellie said coming over to me. She picked up the boys and put them in the branch of the nearest tree.

"You're right." I stood up and went over to Sid and Diego, and laid down in between and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

((AN: Do not own))

Chapter Six: Some Dreams make no sense.

The Great Spirit's POV:

Dreams are very interesting things, especially if they're memories, memories that have been pushed back so far into the brain that you don't remember them. These two need a push that our little friend Sid cannot give them. That is where I can help push them in them in the right direction.

Lilly's POV:

-Dream-

"_Love meat."Dakota said. _

"_Not like."Desoto said. _

"_Love." They said together. They started to eat. Little Lilly rolled her eyes at them. She knew she was different from them. She didn't kill the innocent, she went for already dead things. Desoto spit out one of them. _

"_You always do that." Dakota said. _

"_I don't like the meaty ones. I like the fatty ones." Desoto replied. _

"_But Desoto, it's the meaty ones that make the meal." Dakota argued. _

_Lilly snuck away from them and ran off into the field, looking for something fun to do. She went over a log and to the other side of the river, tripped and knocked into another saber. _

Diego's POV:

_Little Diego sat looking around for something to do. His mother had left him to go hunting and he had wandered off. Suddenly something hit him. He was knocked on to his side. He quickly jumped to his feet and growled at the female cub. "Who are you, outsider?" She backed away frightened. Diego came closer to her. _

Lilly's POV:

_Lilly jumped from side to side with each step he made towards her. Not quite exactly what to do. _

"_What are you doing?"The male saber cub asked confused. _

"_My father said never to turn your back on someone who isn't in your pack." _

Diego's POV:

"_You always do what daddy says?"Diego teased her. _

"_No!" The female saber cub retorted. _

"_Betcha do! Bet your daddy's little girl" Diego laughed. "Sabers in my pack don't need anybody. I take care of myself." He walked a head on to a log on the ice. _

Lilly's POV:

"_Really?" Lilly asked amazed, she went on to the log with the saber. "Cool…"_

Diego's POV:

_There was a problem with the log. It wasn't a log. It was an animal that liked to eat saber cubs. Diego screamed. The female saber cub swung her head and saw the animal. She screamed her head off. "Run!" Diego cried. They ran off it and leaped to a huge snow caped rock. They jumped the rocks until they were a safe enough distance away. They both started to laugh. "That was a close one." Diego said. _

"_Yeah." _

_The rock moved. _

Lilly's POV:

_They weren't on a rock, they were on an animal of the same species of what they thought was a log. She jumped on to a tree and he jumped the animals. "Hey! What about me?" She yelled. _

"_I'll distract them. Run!"_

Diego's POV:

_Diego tried to jump the next one but it moved its tale too fast. He fell into the water. All of them started to head after him. "Look out!" The female saber cub cried. But they got closer and closer. The one in front opened its scaly mouth and was about to eat him, but the female saber cub pounced it shut. "Move it." She told him. They climbed up on to a ledge and back on to solid ice. They went to the side of the cliff and looked down. _

Lilly's POV:

"_I did it…I did it!" She exclaimed victoriously happy. She stuck her tongue out at the monsters below. They ran back to where they were. Lilly laid down. "Oh, man, did you see the size of those teeth? They were huge and going rawr… rawr…" She turned on her back laughing. She got up quickly, "And almost totally ate you up right there! And I jumped on his head!" She took a breath. "We'd be such a good team…And you…You were really brave."_

"_Yeah…You were pretty brave too…My names Diego."_

I shot up and looked around, "Oh my animal kingdom."

Diego's POV:

_The female saber came towards Diego. "I'm Lillianna."_

I woke up with a start and shook my head. I stretched out my paws feeling something wet.

Lilly's POV:

I shook my head. It was a dream. I stretched and felt something wet in front of me. "Water!" I screamed, a male voice was joined with mine. I jumped and landed on Manny. I looked in front of me. Diego. We both screamed, which caused our claws to dig in tighter. Manny tried to shake us off him, which caused us to fly off him and for Ellie, Eddie, and Crash to be knocked out of the tree. Diego and Ellie landed on dry land. Crash, Eddie, and I landed in the water.

"Crash, I told you not to drink before bed." Eddie chided.

"I didn't do this…At least not all of it…"

"Ew...Crash…That's disgusting." I told him as I came out.

"No, what's disgusting is you talking in your sleep this morning. For the love of the circle of life Lilly, if you got your mind on practical things instead of the male species-"

"Crash, I'm going to kill you!"I yelled. He screamed and ran for it. I darted after him.

Eddie's POV:

"You think she's serious this time?" Ellie asked me disbelievingly. This happened often. The threats are never serious, but this time, Crash went a little too far.

"Probably…But wait a second before you go after them." I told her.

"Why do I have to go?"

"I went last time." I said simply. We heard a female scream and hysterical male laugher. "What was that?"

They came back. Crash was laughing his head off and Lilly, well, Lilly had thorns stuck in every part of her body. She sat down and started to pull them out with her teeth. I ran over to her. "What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Overestimated a pounce and landed in an enormous briar patch."She answered quickly before pulling a couple of thorns from her side. She winced. I started to pull the ones from her paws.

"Let me get them. I'm faster." I told her batting her head away lightly with my paw, "You always get hurt when you loose your temper with Crash."

After a several minutes, with Diego and, eventually, Crash's help in the end we were done. She stood up and started to lick the wounds clean. I stepped on Diego's paw to get his attention away from Lilly. He looked down at me. "I wanna talk to you." I told him.

"Okay…talk…."

"Away from where _**Lilly**_ cannot hear us." I replied in a dry hushed tone. He looked at me oddly, but went with me over near the trees and away from her.

"I see the way you look at Lilly. It's obvious you two like each other. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. So I warn you. Leave Lilly alone. She's staying with us and will always be there. I'm not loosing another mother figure. She's already been hurt enough and I don't want you to do any more damage. I'm the one who's going to take care of her. Not you or any other saber is gonna hurt her."

Diego's POV:

The possum who I believed to be Eddie walked off. "What just happened?" I asked to no one in particular. I went back over to where Lilly was laying down.

"What's happening?"Ellie asked looking around.

"We overslept. We need to move." Manny replied.

Lilly's POV:

"What if we're the last creatures left alive and we have to repopulate the earth?" Eddie dramatized.

"How? Everyone's either a dude or our sisters." Crash retorted.

"I guess possums and sloths will be extinct then." I told Crash, still a little peeved.

"Oh…uh…hi…Hey Manny…" Sid stumbled through the forest, "Wow, what a night. You'll never guess what happened to me."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you were sleep walking." Diego replied.

"Oh, no, no, I was kidnapped by a tribe of mini sloths." He told us.

"That was going to be my second guess." Diego replied sarcastically dry.

"And they worshiped me! I mean, sure, they tossed me into a flaming tar pit. But they worshipped me." Sid continued excitedly.

"Sid, you were dreaming." Manny told him. "C'mon the water's rising faster than we're moving." They passed by him.

"I believe you, Sid." I told him sincerely.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, anything can happen right?" I replied.

"Yeah!" He replied.

"I need to talk to someone." I told him as we fell behind the others.

"You can talk to me. I like talking to you." Sid replied.

"Okay…I had this weird dream this morning that was almost real. And wasn't even like a dream. It was like reminiscing a memory that was locked away in my head that I subconsciously forgot… does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

I told Sid all about the dream and Diego. And as I told him I remembered what happened afterward. The dream wasn't a dream at all; it was a complete memory from my past.

"So, let me get this straight, you and Diego knew each other and didn't tell any of us?"

I shook my head, "We met once by chance."

"Then you two are destined to be together!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not destined to be with anyone." I replied and went ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

((AN: Do not own))

Chapter Seven: Thinking = Food

"Can we slow down a little? I'm dying here." Sid asked, out of breath as he staggered behind us. A flock of vultures landed on the trees and loomed over us. "It was just a figure of speech!" He exclaimed. He ran to catch up to where I was.

"I asked you if you wanted me to carry you, Sid, and you said no." I told him.

"I change my mind." He hopped on my back.

"They just sit there watching us…" Manny said looking up at them.

"I wish I knew what they were thinking…" Sid whispered to me.

"I know. I'd love to hear that. It'd be kinda interesting, don'tcha think?" I replied in the same hushed tone.

"Yeah."

"Food, glorious food…" One vulture sang in a deep bass voice. "We're anxious to try it."

"Three banquets a day!" Another vulture sang flying over us to the other vulture. This one was female.

"Our favorite diet." The two vultures moved aside to reveal a baby.

"Just picture a mammoth steak. Fried, roasted or stewed!" the baby sang.

"Oh food, wonderful food, marvelous food, glorious food!" They whole flock sang. We all started to run away. It got to the point where Sid jumped off because he thought they'd snatch him.

A vulture swooped over to a rock Crash and Eddie were on. "Poached possums served flambé." Eddie and Crash played dead. Ellie grabbed them and handed them to me.

"Broth made from a sloth." A small flock of vultures chased Sid in to a mud puddle."A saber tooth soufflé!" Diego grabbed Sid and we all ran on to the log bridge that led to the other side.

"Why should we be fated to do nothing, but brood?" They sang flying around us. "Oh food, magical food, wonderful, marvelous food!"

We slid down the hill, on a rock, after we made it across.

"Food, glorious food!"

We walked till there was a break in the land. I gave Manny and Ellie Crash and Eddie and they shot them to the other side of the gorge using their trunks.

"Flesh picked off the dead ones."

Manny shot Sid to the other side next.

"Pricked, catered, or chewed will be the dead ones!"

Diego and I jumped to the side next. Manny and Ellie followed.

"Just thinking about putrid meat!"

A vulture knocked all of the rocks down. We all ran on the rocks.

"Puts us in a mood."

Diego and I were not very good at it. I guess we're all paws. We jumped on to Manny and Ellie.

"Food, glorious food,"

Sid was about to be hit with a rock, Manny grabbed him and put him on top of us.

"Marvelous, heavenly,"

Crash and Eddie were picked up by Ellie and they landed on Sid's head, making us a mammal pyramid.

"Magical Food!" The baby sang as we pasted it.

"Food! We want food!" They circled the air. We fell to the ground they flew away.

"There. Now you know what they were thinking." Manny told us. We walked on.

"Food, Glorious food!" Sid and I sang. Could you blame us? The song was good.

"Sid!" Manny and Diego yelled at him. They were joined by Crash who was yelling my name.

"What? It's catchy." Sid defended us. Then we saw the boat.

"That's a log." I said looking at it. All it was was a huge log that was cut in half. "What are we supposed to do go two by two to save our certain species?"

"I don't mind." Diego replied looking at me. "We made it."

"Yeah, we showed those scary vultures!"Sid exclaimed happily.

When Crash and Eddie tried to go ahead, fiery hot steam shot up from the ground. Crash ran to Ellie. Sid backed up next to Manny. Eddie ran to me. Steam started to shoot up from random parts of the ground.

"Oh it's just a little hot water and steam. How bad could it be?" Sid asked.

A little dodo bird came across one of the springs and was shot up into the sky. He came back down fully tarnished, roasted, and ready to eat. "I think I just lost my appetite." I stuttered looking at it.

"I just did something involuntary, and missed." Sid said.

"Okay, c'mon." Manny said moving ahead. He was almost hit with the steam.

"Manny, get back, it's a mine field out there." Diego yelled.

"There's only one way to go. Straight through." Manny stated.

"Straight through? We'd like to keep the fur on our bodies. We'll head back and we'll go around, that's safer." Ellie replied.

"No. There's no time the dam'll burst before we make it." Manny told her. "We'll drown."

"We go through this, we get blown to bits." She argued.

"We go forward!" Manny argued.

"We go back." She retorted.

"Forward!"

"Back!"

"Can I say something?" Diego asked them.

"No!" They yelled. He glared.

"You are so stubborn and hard-headed." Manny told her.

"Well, I guess that proves it. I am a mammoth." She walked away, "C'mon." She grabbed Crash. Eddie looked at expectantly. I looked between him and Diego.

"Eddie, you behave and go with Ellie. I'm going with them." I told him.

"No!" He argued. "You promised!"

"I'm keeping my promise. Now go and remember what I told you!" I retorted. He ran after them. I watched him go and then turned back at them, "What are we waiting for a miracle?"

"I can't believe you just chose Diego over your family." Sid whispered to me as we started to walk.

"I chose to risk being blown up, so I wouldn't drown later. It has nothing to do with Diego." I told him.

"I don't know. Drowning sounds like a much gentler way to go, blown to bits sounds so sudden." He replied. Manny went ahead of us at a faster pace through the geysers. Sid and I ran catch up with Diego. "He's gonna get himself killed!" Sid exclaimed.

"Killed? He's gonna get himself fried and served on a platter like the dodo."

"Manny, wait!" Sid called after him.

"Manny!" I called after him. He kept walking. A geyser erupted in front of him and he fell to his feet. He got up and just stood there. We ran in front of him and called to him trying to connect him back to reality. He just stared at us with a blank look.

"Manny! C'mon we gotta go now!" Diego yelled getting him out of his daze. Manny started to run to the side Diego pushed him in the right direction. And we ran as if our lives depended on in. Well, actually they kinda did. Geysers erupted on every side of us. It was like we were magnetic rocks attracting the steam to pierce our bodies, but dodging them just in time.

"Sid, get on! You're too slow and I can catch up to them quicker." I yelled to him. He jumped on to my back and grabbed my fur tightly. I ran for it.


	8. Chapter 8

((AN: THE END and still do not own))

Chapter Eight: Sunny skies with a chance of a flood.

Finally, we had made it to the other side. One more obstacle to face: the line.

"Do not leave your children unattended. All unattended children will be eaten." A vulture announced as he loomed over the crowded line. We all separated and made our way through the line searching for Ellie, Crash, and Eddie.

"Have you seen a female mammoth and two possum boys?" I asked a grey hippo.

"If I say I haven't, will you eat me?" He responded.

"Is it the truth?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Then your fine." I replied and ran ahead of him.

"I don't see her anywhere!" Manny yelled to us.

"I don't see Crash and Eddie anywhere either!" I yelled back to them, I was much farther ahead of them.

"Maybe they're already on board." Diego yelled.

The earth started to shack and the rocks above started to crumble and cascaded down. The dam had broken. Everyone started to panic. They all started to rush towards the boat. Something unexpected, but relieving came my way: Crash and Eddie. "Thank the animal kingdom you're okay! I was so worried about you guys." I told them, then I noticed their faces and that Ellie was no where to be seen, "What's the matter? Where's Ellie?"

"She's stuck. You have to help, Lilly, please! We don't know what to do!" Eddie exclaimed frightened.

"Take me to her." I demanded. As we ran off the rock bridge I slid and screamed as I fell into a deep whole.

Eddie's POV:

We watched as Lilly fell in to the hole. The ground shook again. A tower of rocks tumbled down the biggest one landed on top of the whole.

"We'll go get help!" Crash told her. We ran back on to the bridge.

"Help us!" Crash yelled.

"Help!" I yelled. "Somebody help!" Then two animals caught our eyes.

"Manny!" Crash yelled.

"Diego!" I yelled.

"Crash, you get Manny to get Ellie. I'll go get Diego for Lilly." I told him. We split up. I ran in front of Diego. "Diego, it's Lilly! She's trapped in a ditch." I cried. I ran ahead and joined Crash. Manny was right behind him, Diego and Sid were traveling close behind. We showed Manny where Ellie was. We heard a piecing scream, with a high pitched, pained meow. "Lilly!" I darted on to the rock bridge, Crash and Manny were right behind me. They were headed for Ellie though. The bridge collapsed. We all fell into the water. Manny grabbed a log and headed straight for Ellie. Crash and I climbed on a tree safe from the water.

"Help!" Crash called.

"I'll save you!" Sid called out to them. He dove in and landed on his head on a block of ice. He floated towards us.

"Great. Who's gonna save him?" I asked. We grabbed him and pulled him towards the tree.

Diego's POV:

I had to do it. I had to face my fears. Lilly was in danger and she needed help. I groaned, "Okay, okay. Jump in…now!" I prepared to jump, but stopped myself. I grunted, "C'mon 'fraidy cat. C'mon! You can do this…you can do this. You can do this! Trust your instincts. Attack the water. Attack love." I shut my eyes and took a breath. "I am not your prey. I am not your prey. I am not your prey!" I yelled opening my eyes and jumped in to the water."Attack the water. Stalking the prey. Claw, kick. Even babies can do it. C'mon! Claw, kick, claw, kick!" I repeated Sid's words to myself. "Hey…I'm doing it! I'm stalkin' the prey!" I exclaimed happily as I swam closer to them. I grabbed Eddie's tail with my mouth to stop them to float away. Sid's mouth slipped out of Eddie's grasp, Eddie flew back on to my head. He rushed on to my shoulders as I went down to get Sid and Crash. I pulled them up and set Sid on a rock. Eddie and Crash ran off my back and on to the rock.

"You did it buddy…" Sid told me. "You kicked water's butt."

"Nothin' to it. Most animals can swim as babies you know." I replied.

"But not tigers. I left that part out." Sid retorted.

"Tigers…" My eyes widened. "Lilly!" I turned to Crash and Eddie. "Where's Lilly? Where's the ditch?"

"Over by a corner of the bridge near the boat!" Eddie informed me quickly. I swam back towards where the bridge was. I saw a rock and a small opening to it.

"Lilly?" I yelled. No answer. I shoved the rock off the opening of the ditch with great force. The water flooded into the hole dragging me along with it. I pulled her out and swam to the rock Sid, Crash and Eddie were, put her on it and pulled myself on it. Eddie and Crash ran over to her. Eddie put his head to her chest. "Not breathing…not breathing…" Sid jumped on her.

"Sid!" We yelled at him angrily glaring. Then we heard a coughing sound. We looked at Lilly. She was breathing.

"Lilly…" I sighed relieved, "You scared me."

"You're all wet…" She laughed lightly.

"Someone had to save you…" I smiled at her.

Lilly's POV:

I slowly got up. Only five of us stood accounted for. I scanned the rough, endless, frigid water for Manny and Ellie.

A few minutes later two trunks surfaced the water.

"There they are!" Crash pointed.

Manny and Ellie swam up to the surface. We all ran closer to the ledge. Sid, Crash, and Eddie grabbed Ellie's tusks and pulled her head up on to the ledge of the rock. Crash and Eddie climbed up her trunk.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked her hugging her head.

"We thought we weren't going to see you again."Crash hugged her head.

I looked at Diego and Sid who were with Manny at the moment, helping him up. Diego was looking at me; I quickly turned my attention back to Crash, Eddie, and Ellie. Ellie stood up. She went next to Manny. They looked at each other. They looked happy. They looked…I don't know what it was, but it was good. "We're gonna live!" Sid exclaimed. But then water started to seep over the rock. "We're gonna die!" he cried. Sid climbed onto Manny, Crash to Ellie, and Eddie to me. There was a crashing sound, our heads swung in its direction. The boat had cascaded into the water and was starting to float away. The water was rising around us. Another part of the dam broke and started to separate, causing the current to shift towards it, fleeting away from where we stood. Eddie, Sid, and Crash climbed down. We all looked around us. The sky was clear and land was starting to become visible again. We walked down the side of the rock and on to dry land. As we walked we watched everyone run off the boat in excitement. A few kids ran past Diego, Sid, and I.

"I don't know… I'm thinking about starting a swim school. Sid's squids…"He marveled in his own idea for a moment. "What about you Lilly? Got any plans?"

"Umm…not at the moment I was thinking of staying with you guys maybe joining your herd-" Sid screamed and jumped behind Diego in fear. "Geez Sid if you didn't like the idea-"

"It's not you, it's them…" Sid cut me off, pointing at them frightened.

"Them?" I looked over the ledge on the other side of me.

There were sloths of many colors standing at the bottom. A blue female was leading them. "All hail Fire King." She said. All of the sloths bowed. Diego and I looked at each other confused and then looked at Sid.

Sid went out in front of us and waved to them. "Hi…" He said unsurely. They all mimicked him. Sid looked back at us.

"Fire King avert flood. Join us, oh great and noble flaming one." The blue sloth spoke again.

"Hmm…"

"Whoa, not so fast there, you make a quality offer, but Fire King has a prior commitment. His herd needs him. He is the gooey, sticky stuff that hold us together." Diego told them.

"Without him, both of our herds wouldn't probably be where we are now. Fire King helps us see things in a perspective we didn't think of before." I added in, looking at Diego.

"He made my herd, and we'd be nothing without him." Diego finished.

"You mean it?" Sid hugged Diego and snuggled into him.

"Sid…That doesn't mean 'want to touch'…"Diego tried to push him off, but Sid hugged him tighter. All of the sloths hugged each other. The rest of our herd came over to us, quite confused at the sight. Diego looked at them and said, "Don't ask."

I had a small smile on my face looking at those two. I looked at Manny and Ellie. "We don't know much about it either, but I think I can guess where Sid was last night." I told them. Something else caught their attention though. I looked to see what they were looking at. Mammoths. A huge herd of mammoths. Manny and Ellie went closer to them. "And to think we thought they were the last of their species…" My smile grew.

"I guess thing go to show that wonders never cease." Diego smiled at me.

"Yeah…" I said watching Ellie and Manny interact. We went closer to them. Ellie walked away. Crash made a sad face, a peace sign with his paw and went after her. Eddie made a sad face and hopped on my back. I looked down sadly and then looked back at them. "It's been fun, guys…But I guess this' goodbye." I kissed Diego's cheek and left to catch up with Elle and Crash.

Sid's POV:

I looked between my two buddies. One looked upset and awestruck, completely surprised and the other just looked miserable. I went over to Manny first. I don't think Diego would be listening if I talk to him now. "Manny, you've come a long way since we met and I'll take full credit for that, but you need to let go of the past, so you can have a future." I told him.

"Go after her." Diego told him, coming up behind me, with a smile on his face.

"It's okay. We'll always be here for you." I told him, laying a paw on his tusk.

"I'll keep in touch." He replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…you're a good friend." Diego said looking down. "Point made, now go on, scatter..."

Manny left. I turned on Diego. "Now you, go after your girl take your own advice. She'd rather be here with us anyway. Crash and Eddie, I can look after them when they come." Diego left. "Awe…My little Manny and Diego are growing up…" I sighed.

Lilly's POV:

"Ellie!" I heard Manny's voice call after her. He ran past me.

"Lilly!" I heard Diego's voice calling for me. I turned around.

"Lilly, I'm not sure how to say this, but I think, no, I know I am in love with you and I would like for you to stay and be my mate."

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" I smiled at him slowly walking up to him to the point we we're inches apart. "Diego…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." I nuzzled his neck. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against me.

"Diego…?"

"Yes?"

"…As much as I love to stay in this position, I think Sid's waiting for us. And I have to find out which one Crash and Eddie's going with cause I'm not sure if Ellie and Manny are staying with us…"

He reluctantly pulled away, "Let's go…"

We went over to the Sid. He smiled at us and then shrugged and said to us, "I guess it just you and me now. One bachelor and a mated tiger couple, knockin' about in the wild…Wahoo…"

"Fine, but we're not going to carry you." Diego replied, with a smirk. "I still have my pride you know and I don't think Lilly should have to carry you either. You can walk."

"Oh c'mon buddy, for ole time's sake." Sid begged.

"I'll carry him." A trunk grabbed him by the neck. I looked up, Sid was on Manny's back.

"But you herd's leaving…" Diego replied.

"We are now!" Manny exclaimed.

"We call shotgun!" Eddie and Crash exclaimed. Eddie hopped on to my back and Crash hopped on to Diego's.

"And to think you thought they didn't like you." I smiled at him.

"Hey Manny, who do you like better? Me or Diego?" Sid asked him.

"Diego, it's not even close." Manny told him flatly.

Diego laughed, "Told you."

"Okay, what about me and Lilly?" Sid asked.

"Sid, don't bring me into this." I told him.

"No, I wanna know." Sid replied. "Manny, who do you like better me or Lilly?"

"Definitely Lilly."

"Manny, you can't choose between your kids." Ellie reprimanded him.

"He's not my kid. He's not even my dog. If I had a dog, and my dog had a kid, and the dog's kid had a pet, that would be Sid."

"Sid, you can be my kid." I told him.

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Diego said.

"Well, we do already have Crash and Eddie." I smiled.

"And there's no getting rid of us!" Eddie added.

"Manny, Ellie, Sid is all yours we have plenty for right now. We'll be his aunt and uncle though." I told them.

"Thanks, Lilly…" Manny mumbled.

"Can I have a dog, Manny?" Sid asked him.

"No."

"Ellie, can I have a dog?" Sid asked her.

"Of course you can, sweetie." She replied.

"Ellie we have to be consistent with him." Manny said to her.

"Lilly, Diego, can we have a pet too?" Crash and Eddie asked.

"I don't think so…"Diego said.

"Yes." I told them. Diego looked at me and the boys high-fived, smiling, before I could finish. "You can have Sid." Diego laughed. We walked leisurely to find a home for our herd. It was peaceful except for the occasional yelp from Sid. He was being pelted with pebbles by Crash and Eddie. They had found time to make new sling shots after we made them disappear. Sid ran behind me trying to dodge the rocks.

"Crash, Eddie, give the sling shots a rest." Diego told in annoyance.

"How else are we supposed to entertain ourselves?"

"I don't know, but not with those things." Diego retorted.

"Lilly, do we have to stop?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I'd rather not be pelted with rocks because Sid's hiding behind me." I retorted.

"Fine…" Eddie agreed.

"C'mon Eddie let's see if we can get Manny to shoot us across the lake!" Crash and Eddie ran off.

"Not bad. You didn't get a mouthy response this time." I smiled at my mate.

"No, no I didn't."


End file.
